This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 197 27 324.6, which was filed on Jun. 27, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a process as well as an apparatus for repairing small paint defects in paint coats known from German Patent Document DE 196 46 956.2 as the type on which this invention is based.
From German Patent Document DE 196 46 956.2, which has not been published, it is known for repairing relatively small paint defects in the case of powder-type paints, to hollow out the powder-type paint coat in the area of the paint defect; to insert a filler body in the recess, and to adapt the filler body to the recess with respect to the shape and/or the volume; and then to connect the filler body with the powder-type paint coat surrounding the recess and harden it. Despite the advantages of this approach, the result of the repair is still visible in some cases and should therefore be improved.
It is an object of the invention to improve the repairing process on which this invention is based such that the repair has a higher quality.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a process comprising, hollowing out the paint defect to form a recess surrounded by the powder-type paint coat, adapting a filler body to at least one of the shape and the volume of the recess, connecting the filler body with the powder-type paint coat, hardening the filler body, and applying pressure to the filler body during, and preferably at the start of, at least one of the connecting and hardening steps. By exercising a pressure at least at the start of the connecting of the filler body with the powder-type paint coat and/or at least at the start of the hardening of the filler body, the quality of the repair is improved and the number of visible repair points is reduced. An apparatus is also provided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present is invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.